Oneechanbara: The Lost Heritage
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Conner McGregor is a vampire Zombie hunter that meets the sister quartet and Anna. Together, they are trying to find out Conner's vampire heritage, lost in his memories, but what other shenanigans await the 6 members of the ZPF? OC x Harem. Japanese terms.
1. Info

_*tapping the fingers on a table*_

 _Me: *sigh* W-Why am I... Seriously... Oh, you're there. Sorry, I was just... Wow Dashie (DashieGames)... you played THAT? And even showed me something AWFULLY... Oh, who am I kidding... What am I talking about is when I found out Dashie played Oneechanbara Z2, and... When I saw the Title Menu... I went batshit. I mean, Kagura was already enough, but ANOTHER SWIMSUIT COWGIRL?! Seriously! Gimme a break, Japan!_

 _Also, just now I discovered there is a LIVE-ACTION MOVIE!_

 _*facepalm*_

 _What is it with these girls pursuing me everytime? I mean, I did NOT want to get involved on this game, but OK, if it's going to pursue me for a lifetime, better make a story of it at least... Goddammit..._

 _You KNOW what rating will it be and why._

 _Edit: THAT OTHER COWGIRL WAS IN THE **FIRST GAME!** (Not Oneechanbara Z, the first Oneechanbara)_

* * *

 **Story:**

He never really wanted to get himself into this, but Conner (A tribute to Brian O'Conner) either just got VERY lucky or else. Conner didn't work for the Zombie Prevention Force (ZPF) and hunted Zombies on his own, but that was before he meet two... Interesting women... Although he's now got **FIVE** rolling around him after he met them! Well... This is going to be a crazy ride..

 **Cast:**

Saaya Vampiric  
Kagura Vampiric  
Aya Baneful  
Saki Baneful  
Anna

 **Conner McGregor (This part also counts as synopsis):** A guy from the United States, but that was born in Japan. His real name is Kazehaya Hamato, but he prefers his other name, since he grew up on America. Conner is what you call a modern-day Cowboy, wearing a stetson hat, black cape, brown boots and always carrying his 6-shot revolver and a light-katana (Megaman references FTW!). He's not interested on a romance, but that idea was blown off his head when he met Kagura and Aya, and later Saaya, Saki and Anna. He is a zombie hunter, but never really knew from what blood he belonged, because he knew for certain he was a vampire, but never knew what blood did he belong to, since he never met his family. His family on the US is already dead because of the zombie outbreak, but his REAL Family is still alive, can Conner and the Vampiric/Baneful girls find his family and find out about his heritage?

* * *

 _What am I doing..._

 _Still, this isn't going to stop the Oneechanbara train, but at least I can still ride it! YIPPE-KI-YAY, MOTHERFUCKAS!_


	2. Sunset Rider

_OK._

 _How do I start this story?_

 _Wild West or Far East?_

 _...You know what?_

 _Let's start from the former._

 _BTW I'm including a reference to The Crew in here._

* * *

 **ONEECHANBARA  
THE LOST HERITAGE**

 **Episode 1:** Sunset Rider

(This episode's name is a reference to a game)

The Zombie outbreak has taken over almost the entire world. Right now, we are on a plain desert in United States.

At this point you would think someone would come riding a horse, right? Well no, this is the future, not the 1700's.

So instead, we see a Yellow Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 2015 drive around the desert (Yes, I will be including manufactured cars here, as always, owners are the brands) creating a smoke cloud behind it.

That car is owned by Conner McGregor, a young 20-year-old looking vampire that hunts zombies on his own. He has been hunting zombies ever since he was considered a teenage vampire, in other words, at his 16's. He was driving through the desert until he found a freeway leading to a small town in the Arizona desert.

"Hmmm..." Conner was suspecting what was coming for him, but he stepped the throttle not caring about it and drove to the city.

* * *

"Well... Looks like nothing." Conner is standing beside his car while scouting the city, apparently there's nothing here, but he knows that when a city is this empty, it means there are zombies in here.

50 seconds after saying that, six zombies appeared from the north side of the city.

"Well hello, my targeting friends." He rounds up his revolver and headshots perfectly the zombies, then he reloads his gun.

"You guys are way too easy." He comments, more zombies appear from his right. He now is heading towards them while unsheathing a light-katana for close quarters combat. He starts shooting, knocking down three zombies, then he uses his katana to increase his kill count, summing up to all 9 zombies in the group. But hey, more zombies appear from behind him.

"Phew, you fellas sure are persistent, huh?" He uses his katana again to take on the big group of zombies, he slashes almost all of them, with only one remaining, that one tried to go from behind, but was met with a revolver to his head.

"Mate, if you ever want to eat someone, do it on your dreams... If you have them." He was about to shoot the zombie, but...

 **SLASH!**

A Blade sliced the zombie's head before he could shoot, when the head fell down, he was a little surprised by what happened.

"That was not me..." He said "My katana is sheathed..."

"Well try to look around you." A voice came from his left, he pointed the gun there, but just saw a girl, and she was alive, so he lowered his gun...

Until he saw her choice of clothing...

He quickly covered his nose to NOT have that consequence and looked away. Who IS this girl and WHY IS SHE DRESSED THAT WAY.

"Do you have a wardrobe?" He asked instantly.

"Why the question?"

"I figure it's obvious to you..." She then looked down.

"I don't see any problem with this." Conner just flopped down on the floor.

 **(POV shift - Conner)**

"Are you some kind of PERVERT!? Of course there's a problem with these clothes, mate!" The girl seems surprised by my last word.

"...Here?" I guess she's asking where I'm from.

"Yeah, United States, but I was originally born in Japan." I tell her "Conner McGregor".

"Hmm... Interesting, mine's Kaguya Vampiric." Vampiric?

"You're a vampire too?" I ask her. So... That would explain her... *ahem* Attire... You see, I've heard about the Vampiric and Baneful vampires and their rather strange attire. While the men are kind of seen with only some revealing parts of their clothing, while the women were way too revealing.

"Please tell me you didn't say that..." Kagura said.

"Hey, I'm a vampire too, so no need to worry."

"Oh... Do you know from what clan you are?" Hmm... That's my problem...

"That's the thing... I don't know from what clan I'm from..."

"EEH?!" Whoa... That not something to be THAT surprised... "That's terrible! Not cool at all, buddy! Don't you ever go hunting for your past or something?"

"I do am looking for my past. But in the mean time, I'm hunting zombies along my way."

"Alone?" That was another voice that ringed up, I looked back...

And immediately fainted because this time, I couldn't evade my nosebleed.

* * *

 **(POV Shift - Kagura)**

Uh-Oops... I guess he almost took one girl that dressed like this, and then when Aya showed up, that just did it for him.

"Is he okay...?" Aya asked me.

"He just fainted because he nosebled." I told her. She was now laughing at this guy's... fortune? I think so...

...

 **(POV Shift - Conner)**

 _A/N: You'll see these POV Shifts A LOT_

After 2 minutes, I woke up.

"*sniff* Damn... I know a vampiric is already enough, then I see a BANEFUL by her side... Aren't vampirics and banefuls supposed to be rivals?"

"They still are." The Baneful said.

"Except that, we have four exceptions." Kagura sa- Oh... Wait, four?

"Four?" I asked them.

"We have sisters, one for each." Ah... OK.

"Are you two the only cowgirls of these sisters?" Please tell me yes...

"Um... yeah? Why the question?"

"I don't want to get that nosebleed again..." Seriously, two nosebleeds in ONE DAY? What's wrong with me? "Anyways, you are...?"

"Aya"

"I'm Conner." I got up and swept the dust off my clothes. "From where are you girls?"

"We're from the ZPF, short for-"

"Zombie Prevention Force." I completed her statement. "I heard about it."

A sweat rolls down on Kagura's face. "Well..."

"ARE YOU SH-!" I heard Aya scream, I looked to the side and, oh...

She was just ogling my Camaro... Geez...

"Are cars that rare to you?" I said.

"Oops! Hehe! Sorry. I just don't get to see these too much." True, with the world filled with Zombies, it's kind of rare now to see people driving out there on the roads.

"Still, you don't have to over-react, it's just a car, nothing else." I told her. "Anyway, I was just heading to my safehouse when I had to stop here."

"What do you do there?" Kagura asks.

"Nothing much. I have only 5 cars there, and I just fine-tune them whenever I need to go somewhere." They seem dumbfounded that I have five cars on my safehouse... Well, sure, for them it is kind of a surprise, since they never met someone like me around these parts... Oh well.

* * *

 _A/N: Don't worry, these 5 cars are not those expensive ones, they are just cars that you'd normally take on a ride through a wasteland._

* * *

"Can you take us to that safehouse? We kind of want to know more about you." Aya asked.

"..." I was just thinking to myself about that kind of idea: bringing two attractive girls to a house? OK, maybe that would be a lucky case on other kinds of guys, but for me? Meh.

"OK." After that, we got in my Z/28 and drove to my safehouse, which was just a mile from here.

* * *

40 minutes later...

* * *

"OK, we're here." I stopped the car at the front of the gates for them to see how my safehouse was. It was kind of rusty on the outside, sure, but nothing like a great shelter against the zombies.

"Um... Where do we get in?" Kagura asked, I just pressed a button and the house's garage doors opened. I drove inside.

We entered the safehouse and I parked my car at its designed location. After we got out of the car, they looked around the garage a bit. The other cars I had, aside from the Camaro Z/28, were a Rally Tuned Subaru Impreza WRX STi Sedan; a Buggy; a Raid tuned Hummer H1 Alpha; a Rally tuned Ford Focus RS and, surprisingly, a Raid Tuned Chevrolet Camaro SS.

"Your safehouse is... interesting..." Kagura comments.

"Not the most flashiest safehouse, but it sure protects me from the zombies." I answered.

"Um... Kagura?" Aya asked

"Yes?"

"Don't you think HQ will be worried if we are not there yet?"

"Oh, you're right..." Kagura reached into her wrist to find a bracelet she held. ZPF forces have these bracelets for various uses, mostly for communication. "Anna? Anna, are you there?" Signal here is weak, how will they...

"Oh, Kagura! How I'm glad to hear your voice!" ... Okay...

"How the hell are you reaching your HQ from here? Signal here is not even that strong!" I comment.

"Um... Kagura?" The person on the other side of the wrist said. "Who was that male voice?"

"I assure you we weren't kidnapped, Anna. It's just a friendly, and guess what? He's a vampire just like us!" Anna gasped.

"Another Vampire?!" She screamed.

"Conner, could you talk to her?"

"Um... Sure?" She put her wrist close to me. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi. Er... Did something happen? Oh no wait, how silly of me. My name's Anna, can I know your name?"

"Conner McGregor, and it was just a minor Zombie assault a mile from where we are."

"Where are you exactly?"

"Arizona Desert, USA."

"AMERICA?!" Whoa, is it that surprising? "It's gonna take a day or a half for us to go there..."

"Where are you exactly?"

"Um... The Rising Sun?" Are you kidding me? Well, I guess I can't find that surprising, given the names of both Kagura and Aya...

"Japan, huh?" I said.

"Yep." Another voice ringed in.

"Saki?" Aya said, so that must be Aya's sister. She used her own wrist to communicate with the HQ and talk with her.

"We should leave these two alone." Anna said.

"True, but where's Kagura's sister?" I asked.

"Right here." She said.

"Oh, hi."

* * *

After some time talking to their HQ, they established that they would come over here and pick us up at midday of tomorrow. Well, this is my first time joining a Zombie combat force, especially the ZPF.

It was 6:37 pm now, I was looking out at the sunset of the desert.

"I guess you are pretty reliable." Kagura said, I turned around.

Well thank god I can't get any nosebleeds now, but I still turned around.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"We saw your fight back there, a natural I would said."

"Well when you start fighting at 16 years old, that comment is kind of expected." I tell her.

"By the way, where did you find all those cars?" I knew she would ask that.

"Well, each one of them were just some rust I found in these wastelands. The first one was the Camaro Z/28, which was pretty close to my house. I took it here and fixed it. The other one was the Subaru Rally Car, which I found close to what was left of Las Vegas. The Hummer I found very far from here, was tuned for Raiding, I took it here and made some more adjustments to it. The Ford Focus was an interesting find: Remember the little town we were? It was right there."

"Well that one's surprising."

"Hehe! Finally, the Camaro SS was just a Fullstock vehicle I found on the scrapyard, I took it to the house and converted it for Raiding."

"Do you think we could bring those to our HQ?" Er... What?

"Are you sure that's going to be possible?" I asked her in doubt.

"I arranged that already!" She said. Hmm... Well, I guess I have to trust her on this. "But... Cars aside. I never had a Beam Katana." I laughed a little.

"You mean this?" I un-sheathed my Katana from its holder and showed it to her. She un-sheathed her own and crossed it with mine.

"Well... I'll still say we're even." I said jokingly, she started laughing.

If you take it all off, these girls are kind of fun to be with. Their personalities are really interesting, and if they have any combat skills, we would make a great team.

After some time, we went to sleep, hopefully waiting for our transport that would arrive next morning.

* * *

 _A great thanks to **Genesis SBX** for helping me with character development! I guess the first OCs I made were kind of OP, but with his aid, I was able to know WHEN to make these characters OP, and is nothing NEAR the start of the story!_

 _OK, maybe I can do this! Expect more episodes to come out since I'm stopping a little the other stories!_

 _Get your stetson hats and katanas ready! Because we're going on a ride!_


End file.
